The Sea Devils
"The Sea Devils" is the third story of the ninth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information *The Master's room at the Fortress Island prison is extensively dressed with books, including a copy of Roget's Thesaurus and a publication from the Oxford University Press. *Writer Malcolm Hulke named a number of the principal characters after Royal Navy ships: Colonel George Trenchard after the submarine HMS Trenchard, Third Officer Jane Blythe after the minesweeper HMS Blyth, and Captain John Hart for the sloop HMS Hart. *The script describes Trenchard as "a middle-aged man dressed in conventional country-gentleman clothes - tweed suit, old school tie." The publicity material calls him "a loyal but not over-bright ex-colonial type." Developing the part in rehearsal, Clive Morton introduced signs of personal insecurity. In the script, for example, he first introduces himself as "George Trenchard," whereas on screen he insists on his military rank: "Colonel Trenchard." *The credits for this serial include the following caption: The BBC wishes to acknowledge the help given to them by the Royal Navy in the making of this programme." Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Master - Roger Delgado *Captain Hart - Edwin Richfield *Trenchard - Clive Morton *Robbins - Royston Tickner *Radio Operator - Neil Seiler *Clark - Declan Mulholland *Hickman - Hugh Futcher *3rd Officer Jane Blythe - June Murphy *Ldg. Telegraphist Bowman - Alec Wallis *Castle Guard Wilson - Brian Justice *Castle Guard Barclay - Terry Walsh *Sea Devil - Pat Gorman *C.P.O. Smedley - Eric Mason *Commander Ridgeway - Donald Sumpter *Lt. Commander Mitchell - David Griffin *Ldg. Seaman Lovell - Christopher Wray *Castle Guard Drew - Stanley McGeagh *C.P.O. Summers - Colin Bell *Lt. Commander Watts - Brian Vaughan *A/B Girton - Rex Rowland *Walker - Martin Boddey *Rear Admiral - Norman Atkyns *Chief Sea Devil - Peter Forbes-Robertson *C.P.O. Myers - John Caesar Uncredited performers *Stewart Barry as a castle guard (1-2) *Bob Blaine as a castle guard (1-2) *Marc Boyle as **castle guard (1-4) **Sailor (1-2,4-6) **Sea Devil (5-6) *Peter Brace as **Castle guard (1-4) **Sailor (1-2,4-6) **Sea Devil (5-6) *Michael Briant as the voice of a DJ (2) *Les Clark as a castle guard (2) *Jack Cooper as a Sea Devil (6) *Jim Dowdall as **Castle guard (4) **Naval base sailor (4) **Naval rating (2) *Stuart Fell as **Castle guard (1-4) **Sailor (1-2,4-6) **Sea Devil (5-6) *Brian Gilmar as **Castle guard (4) **Naval base sailor (4) *Mike Horsburgh as **Castle guard (1-4) **Sailor (1-2,4-6) **Sea Devil (5-6) *Steven Ismay as a Sea Devil (4-6) *Nick Llewellyn as **Naval base sailor (4) **Submarine rating (3-4) *Brian Nolan as a Sea Devil (4-6) *Roy Pearce as **Naval base sailor (4) **Submarine rating (3-4) *Dennis Plenty as **Castle guard (1) **Naval base sailor (4) **Submarine rating (3-5) *Frank Seton as a Sea Devil (5-6) *Mike Stevens as **Castle guard (1-4) **Sailor (1-2,4-6) **Sea Devil (5-6) *Ron Tingley as **Naval base sailor (4) **Submarine rating (3-5) *Terry Walsh as **Sailor (1-2,4-6) **Sea Devil (5-6) *Derek Ware as a sailor (6) *Phillip Weston as **Castle guard (3-4) **Naval base sailor (4) *Jeff Witherick as a Sea Devil (4-6) *Unknown performers as **"Green Gilbert" (4) **Johnson (4) **Royal Marines sergeant (6) Crew *Written by Malcolm Hulke *Directed by Michael Briant *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music by **Malcolm Clarke **BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Special Sounds by Brian Hodgson *Film Cameraman - Peter Sargent *Film Editor - Martyn Day *Visual Effects - Peter Day *Action by HAVOC *Costumes - Maggie Fletcher *Make-up - Sylvia James *Studio Lighting - Mike Jefferies *Sound - **Tony Millier **Colin Dixon *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Tony Snoaden References Distant past; 1972 able seaman; Admiralty; airlock; Air Sea Rescue; ambulance; ape; astronomer; bacon; boat; brigadier; Brighton; British currency; British Empire; buoy; camera; captain; car; chief petty officer; Clangers; cocoa; coffee; colonel; commander; commanding officer; Crimea; crystal set; Derbyshire; diving; diving vessel; draughts; Earth; egg; El Alamein; Elizabeth II; energy weapon; England; English Channel; espionage; fencing; flare gun; force field; Fortress Island; Fortress Island prison; Gallipoli; Geneva Convention; golf; governor; gun; helicopter; hibernation unit; hypnotism; knife; land mine; Land Rover; laser; leading seaman; leading telegraphist; Lethbridge-Stewart, Alistair; lieutenant; lieutenant commander; lifeboat; lizard; London; low frequency; magnifying glass; marmalade; master-at-arms; the Master's TARDIS; mermaid; Minister of Defence; Ministry of Defence; modern art; motorcycle; Nelson, Horatio; neutron; Night Ride; nuclear weapon; number one; Old Harry; Oscar Bravo Tango Seven Four; Parliament; Parliamentary Private Secretary; periscope; petty officer; [[SS Pevensey Castle|SS Pevensey Castle]]; playing card; poker; Portsmouth; Prydon Academy; puppet; Quinn, John; radio; rear admiral; [[HMS Reclaim|HMS Reclaim]]; reptile; Ridgeway's submarine; Royal Marines; Royal Navy; sabotage; salmon; sandwich; Scott; screwdriver; Sea Devil; Sea Devil gun; sea fort; Sea King; [[HMS Seaspite|HMS Seaspite]]; seek and destroy; sergeant; ship; Silurian; small arms; sonar; sonic screwdriver; Special Task Force; submarine; Submarine Command; submarine escape equipment; sugar; taxi; tea; telephone; television; Time Lord; toast; torpedo; transistor radio; Trinity House; ultra high frequency; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; [[HMS Vernon|HMS Vernon]]; whiskey; Whitehall; Wrens Additional references 50; 56; Backing Track; Consequences; Ferryboat Inn; God Save the Queen; The Illustrated London News; Julius Caesar; Old Oak Light Ale; SRN5; XT492 Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes